


run boy run

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Fairies, Flowers, I blame miki for all of this, Jaebum is a grumpy fairy, Jinyoung is a meanie, Late Night Writing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jaebum's a grumpy fairy who just wants to grow some flowers in peace but Jinyoung's a demon who won't stop terrorizing said flowers.





	run boy run

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked but here's some jjp smut set in a fairy world setting.
> 
> i will happily blame @monikirogers for this because she's always happy to feed my smut octopus (yes we're calling it that because the fucker has many arms and doesn't let you go once it gets a hold of you) and this how we ended up with this. but in all seriousness, i wanna thank her for staying up all night for this <3
> 
> title of the fic is from woodkid's run boy run

Humans were infuriating. 

The old lady whose garden he’d been tending to had a knack for planting flowers that required the most upkeep. Azaleas were gorgeous when in full bloom but to get them there you had to tend to them almost religiously. 

The azaleas sighed as he sprinkled some fairy dust over it, turning into his hand for more. “No more, you greedy mutts,” he muttered but not unkindly. The azaleas bowed sadly and Jaebum scratched its sepals, sighing in defeat as it fed it some more of the golden powder. The pink flowers crooned, nuzzling the fairy before settling down.

Jaebum was a fairy all right; his ash grey hair and gossamer wings proved that much. However, he was not as ‘bright’ and ‘chirpy’ as the rest of his brethren. Fairies loved nature. The cheerful manner in which they went about taking care of it tended to grate on Jaebum’s nature who hated smiling unless he absolutely had to.

He’d been working all morning, tending to the various plants into the garden to make sure they were coming along nicely. He might have been a grumpy fairy, but he prided himself on his work ethic.

“You better not die on me now,” he threatens the azaleas whose response is a happy snore.

\---

Life as a flower fairy was pretty routine; you woke up at the crack of dawn, looked over the gardens assigned to you, fixed whatever could be fixed and throw away what couldn’t be. Jaebum was a creature of habits like his cats.

His life had been pretty routine until Jinyoung came along; turning everything upside down.

“You know when I told you to remove the stick up your ass, I didn’t mean to go fuck a demon,”  
Bambam told him as he helped Jaebum clean up the broken flower pots. The woodland fairy was meticulously picking up pieces but Jaebum was too busy stroking Odd, the round and plump cat in his lap.

Fucking a demon fairy had not been one of his best ideas but the moonshine had clouded his judgment. Jaebum didn’t put out on the first date but Jinyoung was pretty hot and once he’d seen what he’d been packing in his pants it hadn’t taken much to convince him.

“Sure he has a big dick.” Jaebum winced as he recalled the one time Bambam had walked in on them. “But is his heart that big too?”

Jaebum shrugged. A blue jay flew over and settled itself on Bambam’s shoulder, nipping at his ear. If Jaebum’s specialty was flowers, Bambam’s was animals. It wasn’t unusual to find him walking around with a small pack of woodland creatures following in tow.

“Have you like tried talking to him or something?”

Odd slides off his lap, eyes trained on the bird. Jaebum picks up the broom and starts sweeping up the petals. They had once been a rosy pink, sitting in the flower pots on his window sill but now they were on the floor, broken and the color of burnt coal. 

“And say what; hey could you like not terrorize my gardens if I promise to date you?” Demons were not the cuddly romantic type. They were more likely to fuck you into next Sunday and leave type. 

His mother had always advised against stereotyping but Jaebum had had it up to here with the shenanigans. 

“There’s a start!” Odd pounces but Bambam calmly catches the white cat, cradling it in one arm and scratching it under the chin. The dumpy feline started purring instantly all thoughts of the blue bird forgotten.

It's fine, he thinks as he sweeps the wilted flowers into the dustpan, as long as it was just his house and his things he could deal with it. 

Revenge, however, would be his.

\---

“Look on the bright side,” Youngjae says when Jaebum tells him all about the broken flower pots over breakfast some days later. “At least it wasn’t crows in your pumpkin patch this time.” 

That had been a bummer.

Youngjae looks over as Mark calls for a customer to collect their order. These two had been longtime friends of Jaebum’s. He’d witnessed their romance blossom like a night blooming Cereus; it had been long and arduous but the end result had been worth it. 

They now ran a bakery out of their home. Mark might have been a flower fairy like Jaebum but he worked the real magic on desserts.

If only Mark could work some of that magic on his love life, he thought moodily, biting into his butter scone, the heavenly taste making him forget all his woes.

\---

“This is why no one made you the tooth fairy,” Yugyeom tells him after they hear Jinyoung swearing up a blue streak at the sight of dung in his walkway from their hiding place in the bushes. For a demon, he kept his fairy house pretty clean.

“Because I’m a grump?” The doors were still dyed purple from the time Jaebum had gotten back at the demon for dyeing Kunta yellow. Jinyoung trips over the brick he’d inserted in the mounds of dung. The sight of his crismon wings and hair covered in dung made Jaebum purr in satisfaction.

Yugyeom tells him the way he’s smiling makes him look like the Grinch.

\---

Jackson’s screaming wakes him up.

“What the fuck, Jaebum?” 

Jaebum hates demon fairies. He hates them even more so after getting up close with one but now he’s going to wipe out all the demon fairies he sets his eyes on. Even the one that’s jumped into his arms and is clinging on to him for dear life. Jackson’s tail is wrapped around his waist in a vice grip, crushing the lower half of his wings uncomfortably.

The baby pink rosebuds he’d been raising in his yard for winter had been overrun by aphids. Jinyoung must have arrived in the early hours of the night to do this. How sweet of him to not disturb Jaebum’s slumber while he destroyed months of hard work. 

After depositing Jackson on a sofa with a mug of green tea, he went to spray the the beds with pesticide. The sound of their screaming made for perfect background music as he thought about how to get back at Jinyoung for this. 

“What did you do?” Jackson asks him after Jaebum is sipping his own cup of tea, feeling wonderfully calm after murdering bugs in chemical spray.

“I decorated his front yard with cow dung.”

_“That was you?”_

“Yugyeom didn’t tell you?”

“We don’t do a lot of talking when we’re together, y’know,” Jackson answers in a suggestive tone.

Gross. “Anyways, what brings you here?” Nora climbs up on the sofa, nosing at the plate of biscuits Jaebum had served along with the tea.

“I came for the bouquet. Guess that isn’t happening, since Jinyoung fucked up the flowers.”

Fairies and demons don't mix. There are rare exceptions to this statement such as Jackson and Yugyeom. Jackson does not seem like your average demon from the looks of it and it doesn’t make sense until he pulls out the laugh. The manic hyena laugh that was the signature of all fiends.

However, Jackson is an adorable fiend and his friends don’t deserve to get in the crossfire of what is Jaebum’s weird… Thing he has going on with Jinyoung. Leaving Jackson to tease Nora with his demon tail, he slips into the garden to pick some bulbs up, dusting them with some of the remaining fairy dust he had.

The scream of joy and hug he gets from Jackson at the sight of the gorgeous bouquet of fresh roses warms his heart but he rolls his eyes and tells Jackson to scram. Making a disgusted face at the kiss Jackson gives him before running off, he rolls his sleeves up and goes back to work.

He might be a Grinch, but he was a useful one.

\---

 

“Jaebum this _has_ to stop.” 

It had not been a fun morning for Jaebum, having been dragged out of bed by the ruckus of two cats having angry sex outside his window. Then he'd burned his right hand trying to make breakfast half asleep and broken his favorite mug. 

Mark was a nice guy. Jaebum liked him because he was sweet and mannerful with a little devious side to him. He'd even had a crush on the older man in the beginning which had gone nowhere because of Youngjae’s burning love for him. 

He was pretty sure Mark could not have rocked his world like Jinyoung was rocking it right now; in and out of bed.

Of all the things Mark’s bakery sold, the flower cakes were the most popular. Jaebum had been helping them grow begonias, chrysanthemums, dandelions and a variety of other edible types. They were currently scattered all over the yard, uprooted from their tiny cosy homes in the earth.

“I don't know what you did to make him so angry but please fix it before he ruins the rest too.” 

Jaebum hadn’t done much. Only slipped a couple of Viagra pills into Jinyoung’s regular order of pastries that he ordered from Mark’s bakery.

He hadn't actively planned on it. Dowoon worked at the bakery as a delivery boy. A sweet summer child, unaware of the strife going on between the grumpy fairy and the demonic clown, had complained about going all the way to the other end of the woods to drop off Jinyoung's order. A light bulb had gone off in Jaebum's head and it hadn't been hard to do the rest.

Youngjae was a fucking genius for discovering Viagra worked wonders for flowers, telling him humans wouldn't notice a couple of missing pills. Jaebum did not think about what an old lady in her sixties wanted with a male potency drug. 

Youngjae cradles the crushed bulbs in his hands. Mark puts an arm around him, brushing their wings together to comfort him. The sight made Jaebum regret his actions, guilty at causing them trouble. 

He’s mostly furious though.

\---

For months, his friends had been telling him to have The Talk with Jinyoung and be clear on where they stood. Jaebum wasn’t a fan of talking about his feelings. It amazed Jaebum how he had friends after all the grumpiness he subject them to.

It wasn't like Jinyoung hadn't tried to talk to him. They'd been fucking for months. He'd broached the topic once after they'd been having breakfast after a night of raunchy sex. 

Now anyone who knew Jaebum was aware of the fact Jaebum was incapable of holding a logical conversation before noon. Jinyoung did not. 

Getting to know each other is not a priority when you're too busy getting each other off. 

Jaebum referred to Jinyoung as an asshole for a reason. He was always rough during sex, slowing things down when Jaebum told him to speed it up and doing the opposite when he told him to calm down. But Jaebum wasn't too sore about it. He got amazing orgasms out of it even if he complained the entire time. 

He had actually been upset about the last thing when Jinyoung had made that offer which was why Jaebum had responded to Jinyoung's tentative offer, which had been disguised as a thinly veiled barb, in typical Grinch fashion offending the demon fairy bad enough to start a prank war. 

Sighing at his stupidity, he sends Jinyoung a message via crow so they could sort it out. One of the pumpkin patch crows had gotten attached to him for reasons he could not fathom. After it had become clear the bird was not going to leave, he had begrudgingly built a birdhouse for it, decorating it with handmade clay pumpkins that the crow adored.

\---

Their attempts to have a civil conversation quickly devolve into a rough sex session. 

Maybe, thought Jaebum as Jinyoung bends him over the table and pushes into him, this was the reason they never got anything resolved. Why talk like adults when you could fuck like horny teenagers?

Jaebum hisses as the wood drags at his elbows at Jinyoung fucks into him harder, making the table shake. It's truly an uncomfortable position but Jinyoung feels so good inside him. Gripping the edges of the table he hangs his head, bracing himself against the thrusts.

Jinyoung's creativity was not limited to destroying the hard work of others. He was quite creative in the bedroom as evidenced by their previous sexual encounters. The memorable one by far was the time the demon had bent him over the arm of the couch and fucked his thighs, turning Jaebum into a babbling mess as he’d held on for dear life.

"Hmmmm... I wonder what will happen if I do this." Sharp nails brush against his wings and Jaebum’s cock throbs, eliciting a needy whine.

Touching someone’s wings without their permission is like squeezing someone’s boob uninvited.  
For some it can be an erogenous zone; a solid brush of the hand is equivalent to giving your dick a friendly squeeze. 

"Oh?"

Jinyoung is a shameless rascal who enjoys giving friendly squeezes in sensitive places and during sex, he’s even more shameless about touching his wings as much as the rest of his body.

"Don't you fucking dare - _ah!_!" His warning his cut off by a loud gasp of a moan as Jinyoung squeezes the wings tightly, causing electricity to shoot from their base all the way down to his toes, making him feel weak in the knees.

"It’s amazing how sensitive your wings actually are,” murmurs Jinyoung, not letting up on the tight grip he has on them. 

"You a-asshole, s-s-stop," begs Jaebum, the pleasure reaching new levels of intense. The more Jinyoung massages the area, the more his nerves go haywire. His cock is hard to the point of being painful and there’s tears in his eyes but the demon is not easing up.

Jinyoung pulls out without warning, making Jaebum sit up on the table. He winces as his sore butt comes into contact with the rough surface. The spanking he’d received earlier burned but Jinyoung doesn't give him time to complain before he's swallowing his cock whole.

Jaebum nearly kicks him from the shock but two strong hands grab him by the ankles and keep him in place. The restrained position makes him feel helpless, turning him on even more as Jinyoung tries to suck the soul out of him through his dick.

Demons must be really good at sex because Jinyoung was doing his level best to kill him with orgasms. He fists his hands into Jinyoung's hair, tugging on it when the demon gets too rough.

Hair pulling, as he’d discovered during one of their sessions, was a turn-on for the other and he made good use of that knowledge. He pulled making Jinyoung moan around his dick, the motion making Jaebum curl his toes tightly in pleasure.

Jinyoung pulls off his dick to get a breather, lips slick with spit. Jaebum nearly sobs (with relief or frustration he doesn't know) but Jinyoung being the barbarian he is, doesn't let Jaebum relax. He pushes the fairy onto his back, not caring if Jaebum’s wings get crushed. He grabs Jaebum's thighs and bites on the inside of it, _hard._

The moan Jaebum lets out is extremely whorish, making him clap his hands over his mouth in embarrassment dimly focusing on the teeth sinking into his soft flesh. For an irascible hermit, he sure is into some strange stuff.

He wonders if Jinyoung will break the skin, make him bleed because the bite is _just_ on the right side of painful but Jinyoung lets go, sucking on the bite before going to work on the rest of his thighs. Jaebum’s stupid dick is still hard.

“Let me hear you," Jinyoung breathes in between marking the soft skin. Tears are leaking from his eyes due the overwhelming sensations but he shakes his head, determined not to take his hands away from his mouth.

The whole neighborhood did not need to know that he was getting the life fucked out of him.

The blunt refusal makes Jinyoung stop and stand up. That alone should have been enough to make Jaebum obey but he's not going to let Jinyoung boss him around just because he's a scary demon who terrorizes his plants and has a big dick that makes Jaebum see stars.

Jinyoung plants both hands on either side of Jaebum's head, leaning closer to whisper against his ear, "Open your mouth baby."

Jaebum looks up at him, hands still clamped over his mouth. Jinyoung looks as wrecked as he feels. His hair is a tousled mess from the tugging and his eyes are glassy with pleasure. His lips are swollen and red.

Jinyoung reminds him who’s the boss by grabbing his hips and pulling him onto the edge of the table, the sharp edge cutting into his back. The position leaves Jaebum helpless to do anything but _take_ it.

Sighing, Jaebum pulls his hands away from his face, admitting defeat. Jinyoung smirks as he pushes himself back in, both of them groaning as he slid back inside.

Taking the hands to pin them above his head, he kisses Jaebum roughly, messy and wet, biting down on his lower lip before letting go.

"Scream," Jinyoung murmurs against his mouth as he bottoms out, "until your lungs give out."

And then he thrusts hard enough to make Jaebum do just that.

\----

“Are we dating?”

Jaebum looks at the huge plate of breakfast he’d made for Jinyoung, along with a few white roses. The demon fairy had tucked one of the white roses behind his ear. Jaebum had been surprised the flower hadn’t gone up in flames or wilted from his demonic energy.

He’d barely woken up an hour ago, brain half asleep. He was tempted to answer with one of his noncommittal grunts but his lack of commitment had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

His sore ass twinges as a reminder then and he clears his throat. “Yes. But please don’t break anymore furniture or mess up my life.” 

The smirk Jinyoung gives him is infuriating. “I don’t make promises I won’t keep.”

Goddamn demon fairies.

**Author's Note:**

> well, at least jinyoung will stop terrorizing the flowers now.
> 
> this isn't my first fic, but it is my first shot at writing filthy things, please forgive me for any inaccuracies. i hope you had fun though :D


End file.
